Reshiram (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
Summary Reshiram (Japanese: レシラム Reshiram) is a dual-type Dragon/Fire Legendary Pokémon. Along with Zekrom and Kyurem, it is a member of the Tao trio, which exists in the legends of the Unova region. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A Name: Reshiram Origin: Pokémon (Pokémon Black and White) Gender: Unknown Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Legendary Pokémon, Vast White Pokémon, Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Fire Manipulation, Limited Telekinesis, Telepathy, Weather Manipulation, Immunity to burns, Sound Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Rock Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, minor Power Nullification, possibility for Statistics Amplification and Status Effect Inducement, Resistance to Bug, Steel, and Electric Type moves, Even greater resistance to Fire and Grass Type moves. Attack Potency: Continent level (It was going to boil the planet, it controls the weather on a planetary scale by heat and to do so you would require at least a bit above a petaton of TNT worth of energy) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can travel from continent to continent in seconds) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Pushed and carried a giant castle along with Zekrom) Striking Strength: Continent Class Durability: Continent level (Took a beating from Zekrom, which is its equal) Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with certain moves of various types. Planetary with weather control. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Weak to Dragon, Rock, and Ground Type moves. Outrage leaves Reshiram confused afterwards although it will eventually snap out of it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Turboblaze: Moves can be used on the target regardless of its Abilities. * Fusion Flare: '''One of Reshiram's signature moves. Reshiram fires off a massive sphere of flames at the opponent. This move’s power is increased when influenced by Fusion Bolt or Bolt Strike. Should Reshiram be frozen it will be able to thaw out. * '''Blue Flare: '''One of Reshiram's signature moves. Reshiram fires off a powerful stream of intense, yet beautiful blue fire at the opponent. This may also leave the target with a burn. * '''Flamethrower: Reshriam fires off a stream of flames from its mouth. It may also cause a burn. * Dragon Claw: Reshiram coats its claws with energy and slashes at the opponent with them. * Fire Fang: Reshiram coats its fangs with flames and the bites the opponent. It also has a chance of causing a burn and a chance of making the opponent flinch * Ancient Power: Reshiram manipulates nearby rocks with an ancient power and hurls them at the opponent. It may also raise all of its stats. * Imprison: Using some psychic power, Reshiram creates a seal on itself that prevents its opponents from using any moves that they share with it. * Dragon Rage: Reshiram fires off a blue flame that deals consistent damage. * Hyper Voice: Reshiram lets off an extremely loud roar that damages the opponent. It also bypasses moves like Substitute. * Dragon Breath: Reshiram fires off a hazy purple flame that may paralyze the opponent. * Slash: Reshiram slashes at the opponent with its claws. It has a high chance of dealing critical damage. * Extrasensory: Reshiram attacks with a telekinesis that may make the opponent flinch. Its power doubles if the opponent has made themselves smaller such as through Minimize. * Dragon Pulse: Reshiram fires off a multicolored beam of dragon-shaped energy. * Crunch: Reshiram coats its fangs in a dark energy and then crunches the opponent with them. It may also lower their defense. * Outrage: Reshiram attacks and rampages for a while. If there are multiple opponents each series of attacks will directed to one at random. It leaves Reshiram confused afterwards. Gallery sample_cd06dbbbc78064afdf8ff1cf4e18ffeaf3.jpg|Reshiram with N d119b185ed063944d6e62a10fe560fbd55e62190_hq.gif Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 6